Don't Leave Me
by DarkAngelNyx
Summary: I know this story is really short, and really unoriginal. Its something I wrote during class, and I thought it was good. This is pretty much my take on the scene in KH2 when Roxas leaves. Yep, I hope you like it.


The sky was dark, nothing could be seen save for the heart-shaped moon that lightly illuminated the sky. Roxas was walking slowly down the street, pretty far away from the castle that never was. He looked down at his gloved hand, deep in thought about what had happened the night before.

_"Roxas," Axel said looking deep in the younger boy's eyes. "You can't really be leaving."_

_"I have to Axel. There is no longer a place for me here in my mind."_

He didn't want to remember more than that, but couldn't stop the pictures flashing through his mind about the night before. Screaming, crying, and an aching pain in his chest where his heart should have been, if he could have one. Roxas continued walking slowly, his mind lost in thought. He was quickly broken out of his trance when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"So," The voice said slowly, "Your minds made up?"

Roxas looked up to find Axel, standing in front of him with his arms crossed, a sad look upon his face.

"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know." Roxas pushed the tall red-head out of the way and began walking again. He barely made it two steps before Axel grabbed his wrists and turned him around making his own blue eyes meet with stunning emerald ones.

"You can't turn on the organization!" Axel shouted clutching the younger boys shoulders. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you."

Roxas looked away from the bright green eyes. "No one would miss me." He tried to push Axel out of his way, but his grip was much too strong.

"Thats not true!" The redhead grabbed the boys face making bright blue eyes connect with stunning green ones. "I would." Axel's eyes saddened. "I would miss you. " He leaned his head on the younger boy's shoulder. "'when are you going to understand this."

Hot tears blurred the blond's vision as he shook his head. "No," he whispered softly. "You wouldn't. Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is." Roxas tried once more to push Axel away, he didn't succeed. In truth, Roxas had no desire to leave, but he had to. There was no place for him there anymore. Xemnas was going to make him return to Sora, which he didn't want to happen. He wanted to live, with Axel especially, but there was no way to do that. He had to go, but never wanted to leave Axel's side.

The redhead embraced Roxas, hugging him tightly. "Then don't leave." He looked at the young boy once more, tears threatening to escape his own eyes. "Don't leave. Stay here, with me."

Roxas couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. "Axel, stop it. You aren't acting like yourself." He finally succeeded in pushing Axel away, immediately feeling the cold air that hit him. He looked at Axel while summoning his keyblade, hot tears still streaming down his face. "Don't make me fight you Axel. Let me go." His voice was barely audible, his throat straining whenever he spoke.

Axel looked up form the floor, a single tear falling from his eye. "Dammit Roxas!" He summoned his chakrams, a strong heat tinting the air as he did so. "God Dammit Roxas!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran towards the blond, barely giving him time to dodge the powerful blow. He faceed Roxas once more. "I'm not letting you go, not if I have anything to do about it!"

The fight seemed to last a lifetime, both boys lost in their own minds, concentrating on how to bring the other down to their knees. The took a chance to stand across from each other, looking the oter in the eyes, breathing heavily, sweat streaming down their faces.

Axel was the first to speak. "Just give up Roxas." He said between breaths. "I'm not letting you win."

Roxas looked up at Axel. "You can't win!" He sprinted towards the redhead, keyblade clutched in hands. Axel quickly dodged the first hit, but was not ready to dodge the second one. Roxas quickly spun around, hitting the redhead hard. He collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Roxas kneeled down next to Axel, taking him in his arms.

"I'm sorry Axel." Tears fell once more from his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could stay, I really do, but I just don't have that option." He gently kissed Axel's lips, tears falling onto the older boys face. Roxas layed him gently back down on the cold concrete. He stood up and ran, ran as fast as he could, unsure of where he was going to go.

Axel awakened later feeling rain splash across his face. He sat up quickly, frantically searching around for anything telling Roxas was still there. He found nothing. He stood slowly, head facing down as tears escaped from his eyes, rain beating furiously on his back.

"Roxas." Axel looked up at the sky, tears streaming down his face. "Why did you leave?" He stood there, looking up at the sky for a long while, a dull ache in his chest where his heart should have been.


End file.
